


Per aspera ad astra

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crying Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per aspera ad astra

**Author's Note:**

> Situováno ihned po závěru 17. dílu 6. řady s názvem Volným pádem. House na konci epizody skáče z balkónu hotelového pokoje do bazénu, vyděšený Wilson si ovšem myslí, že páchá sebevraždu.

House vylezl z bazénu a otřepal se jako pes. Odkulhal kousek dál a sebral nějaký ručník, jímž si provizorně vysušil vlasy a obličej. Ohlédl se zpět k bazénu. Snad třicet lidí do něj skočilo za ním a momentálně mezi nimi kolovalo několik láhví. Vypadali šťastně.

Chvíli si to myslel i o sobě, ale když v davu, který sledoval jeho naprosto úžasný skok z balkonu, uviděl mizet Wilsonova záda, tok endorfinů se zastavil. Chtěl se bavit a bezstarostně si užívat s těmi opilými, a jistojistě i hloupými lidmi, jež by ho nenutili myslet na minulost. Prostě se vykašlat na okolní svět, jako to dělal už pár dní.

Jenže celý jeho plán měl jednu slabinu. Wilsona. Ten citlivý idiot, jehož neustálá potřeba strkat do Housova život nos opět jeho nejlepšího přítele zcela ovládla, teď určitě poběží za Cuddyovou, aby jí barvitě vylíčil, jak se její ex pokusil o sebevraždu, ve které mu ale naštěstí zabránil náhodou pod balkonem postavený bazén.

Nevyčítal by mu to, Wilson už byl prostě takový. Ale měl na dnešní večer lepší plány. Apartmán byl zaplacený do konce týdne, tak proč nevyužít veškeré příslušenství, včetně wiička. Na tanec se sice necítil, ale sportovní hry by snad zvládnul.

S funěním se vrátil zpět do hotelu a výtahem pak až k pokoji. Jak předpokládal, dveře zůstaly otevřené. Vešel a hmátl po mobilu, ležícím na stole. Než ale stačil vytočit Wilsona, upoutal jeho pozornost zvuk jdoucí z ložnice. Udělal pár kroků zpět, dokud se mu do zorného pole nedostala postel. A Wilson.

House odložil telefon a jako zmražený zíral na svého přítele, jenž seděl na matraci, hlavu v dlaních. Třas jeho těla Housovi napovídal, že Wilson pláče. Ale proč? Chápal, když brečel smutkem, ale vždyť nyní neměl žádný důvod být smutný. House o tom ale začal pochybovat. V utěšování nebyl nikdy dobrý, takže jeho první myšlenka směřovala k odchodu, jenomže za Wilsonovo rozpoložení může určitě on sám. A kdo jiný taky?

Už svému příteli ublížil mnohokrát, ale aby Wilson reagoval takhle, to ještě nezažil. Dostal strach. Znovu zvážil možnost útěku. Wilson by se uklidnil a pak by za ním přišel, vynadal mu a bylo by to v pohodě. Takhle to většinou fungovalo, jenže předtím se Housovi nikdy nezdálo, že by Wilson trávil čas před hádkou pláčem. Tedy aspoň si to doteď myslel, jenže při pohledu na stále se třesoucího přítele jej začalo žrát svědomí. Svědomí, jež se v něm dokázalo pohnout pouze v případě, když šlo o Wilsona.

Zřejmě tedy neměl na výběr. Vnitřně se obrnil proti smršti emocí, kterou očekával ve Wilsonových očích a přikulhal do ložnice. Nejprve chtěl zůstat stát, ale netušil, jak dlouho to bez hole vydrží. Posadil se na postel, o něco blíže k Wilsonovi než původně zamýšlel. Tiše pozoroval mladšího muže a ani se neodvažoval přemýšlet nad tím, jak tohle ještě bude bolet.

Nedával to najevo, proč taky že, ale každá hádka s Wilsonem pro něj byla trýznivá. Ne, tak jako bolest v noze, ta se dala zahnat Vicodinem. Tahle odezněla jen poté, co buď Wilsona poslechl, čímž si jej usmířil, nebo udělal nějakou šílenost a Wilson následně rezignoval a nechal předchozí výměnu názorů plavat.

Jenže cítil, že tohle nebude jen tak. Nepřipouštěl si, že by jej Wilson opustil jako po ztrátě Amber, ale i tak se děsil toho, co v přítelových očích uvidí. Bylo mu zcela jedno, co si o něm myslí ostatní, ale za žádnou cenu nechtěl, aby z Wilsonova pohledu čišeli chlad a nenávist. To by ho hodně ranilo.

Už už chtěl svůj zrak opřít o něco jiného, aby nemusel Wilsonovým očím čelit, až se na něj podívá, ale rozhodl se příliš pozdě. Hnědé hloubky se zapíchly do těch jeho a nedovolovaly mu, aby oční kontakt přerušil. Na jednu stranu si House oddechl, jelikož na vyčítavý pohled byl zvyklý, na druhou stranu jeho pocit viny vzrostl. Rudá okolo hnědých očí, způsobená pláčem, jej zasáhla. Mohl za ni on.

"Kdyby ses chtěl zabít, řekl bys mi to?" pronesl Wilson chvějícím se hlasem.

"Ne," odpověděl ihned House, přestože věděl, že tím Wilsonovi ještě více ublíží.

"Protože bych se tě snažil zastavit?"

House jen kývnul.

"Jsi hajzl," zašeptal Wilson a sklonil hlavu zpět k dlaním, lokty měl opřené o kolena.

House dál upíral modré oči na svého přítele. Měl pravdu, vždy byl hajzl, ale když toslyšel od Wilsona, znělo to jako ortel vyřknutý nad jeho osudem.

"Než jsi skočil, nenapadlo tě, že by to mohlo někoho k smrti vyděsit?!" vyjekl najednou Wilson a vztekle se na House podíval. Starší muž se nevzmohl na nic, než na opětování pohledu. "Že by to, ačkoliv je to i pro mne téměř nepochopitelné," ušklíbl se nehezky, "někdo mohl nést hodně těžce?"

Ne, nenapadlo. House byl sobec a snažil se jím nebýt jen výjimečně. Jen se chtěl bavit a na Wilsona nepomyslel. Co by mu do jeho případné sebevraždy bylo, že? Ach, Gregu, ty jsi takový pitomec…pomyslel si a zavřel oči.

"Za ty roky…" zasyčel Wilson vyčítavě, v očích znovu slzy. Tentokrát vzteku. "sis nevšimnul, že mi na tobě záleží?!"

"Všiml," odpověděl téměř neslyšně House a zíral na podlahu. Neměl odvahu vzhlédnout a čelit Jimmymu tváří v tvář. Proč se vždy chová tak… jako totální kretén? Vždyť Wilson by si zasloužil, aby se změnil. Alespoň trochu… ne, osel oslem prostě zůstane.

"Možná tomu nevěříš, ale proč, Housi?! Jak jinak ti ještě mám dokázat, že tě mám rád i přesto, že jsi neskutečná osina v zadku?"

Zoufalý hlas trhal Housovo sebevědomí na kusy. Dokázal ignorovat nářky kohokoliv, jen Wilson se mu uměl dostat pod kůži. Chtěl mu říct, že je mu líto, že je, jaký je, že ho pořád zraňuje, že ho využívá a za boha mu neukáže, že ho má rád. Cítil, jak se ochranné zdi kolem jeho srdce chvějí. Má je nechat spadnout? Bude to pak bolet ještě víc. Ale kdyby to pomohlo Wilsonovi…

Mozek protestoval proti tomu, aby zvedl oči. Nesouhlasil, aby se podíval do těch Wilsonových. Bránil House před emocionálním utrpením, které mohlo přijít.

"Promiň," řekl tiše. "Promiň, že… jsem ti ublížil."

Pozorně sledoval, jak Wilson zareaguje. Vypadal překvapeně. Jak jinak. Zřejmě čekal, že House zvýší hlas a seřve ho, že se chová jako ženská. Určitě ne, že ho pochopí. Malá, nečekaná změna.

Housovi bylo jasné, že tohle Wilsonovi stačit nebude. Trápil ho tolik let… Uvědomil si, že smutek, jenž na něj zářil z hnědých očí, je jen jeho vina a nikdo jiný než on, jej neodežene. Přisunul se k Wilsonovi blíž a položil mu dlaň na rameno. Ve tváři mladšího muže se mihl šok, následován něčím podobným vděčnosti.

Housovy rty se zvlnily v poloúsměvu. Ve své podstatě by nebylo utěšování tak těžké, ale House se toho vždy bál. Příliš to s milými slovy neuměl, většinou zkazil více než kdokoliv jiný. Proto se toho u Wilsona tak obával. Ale zdálo se, že nyní uspěl. Pomohl i dotek. Nespravil by to větší dotek úplně?

Pečlivě sledoval Wilsonův výraz, když přesunul dlaň na druhé rameno. Ještě více se k němu přiblížil. Téměř přestal dýchat, když jeho nejlepší přítel zvedl ruce. Čekal, že jej odstrčí a pošle někam. Ale srdce mu poskočilo, jakmile ucítil, že se mu kolem trupu obmotaly dvě paže a Wilsonův hrudník se opřel o ten jeho. Konečně si dovolil vydechnout.

S udiveným úsměvem zjistil, že přímo do krátce střižených hnědých vlasů.

Změny vlastně nemusí být vždycky špatné…


End file.
